The Valentine's Week
by Sakuraserenitybulma
Summary: Tonight was the night.Darien planned to propose to Serena.Too bad evil and Darien's ex-gfs won't leave them alone long enough for him to gather enough courage to actually do it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd give Darien to my friend Mehreen.

With Darien...

Today was the day. But not just anyday. Today was Valentine's Day, as well as his angel's birthday. In honour of that Darien would take her out to a romantic dinner. He would also take her on a cruise to Miami the next day. He was packing for the cruise now. T-shirts, pants, pyjamas, swimming shorts.... He had had no idea how much stuff was needed to bring for a cruise. He shook his head and just put enough clothes enough to fit into two suitcases. Now, all he needed to do was to change for the date he had tonight. The date was the most important one yet. It was the date when he would swallow his pride and go down on his knees and ask Serena to marry him. Oh, God how he hoped she would say yes! She was his light, his angel. The reason he survived. They had been through so much together,along with the Sailor Scouts. He grinned as the memory of how they first met came back

FLASHBACK!

I was minding my own business walking along the pavement, when a flying test paper hit my head. I grabbed it and examined it. I saw a bright red 30 in a circle. I couldn't believe my eyes. The questions were so incredibly easy that a person would have to be so stupid to fail this test. Anyways, I looked over to see a unique hairstyle. Suddenly, a comment slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Are you just stupid or incredibly lazy, Meatball head?! "

She replied in a huff, "Give me that paper, you jerk!"

She walked away muttering things about idiotic, arrogant people. END OF FLASHBACK!  
  
With Serena ....

She squealed with excitement. She had been anticipating this night for ages. It was the night of her 20th birthday. The next day, Darien would take her on a romantic cruise to Miami. The two of them alone...She blushed and sighed at the thought. How she wished he would propose to her! She had matured quite a lot from the airhead she was before. Her curves had filled out quite nicely, and she had cut her hair. It was cut until her ass, and she no longer wore the meatballs on her head.She twirled in front of her mirror, wondering if Darien would like it. She was dressed in a sleeveless, off- shoulder greenish blue dress with silver sequins that glittered whenever she walked.She had aqua blue boots with silvery-white lining and a crescent moon on each. She had placed a crown of beautiful white roses in her pale blonde hair. To complete her outfit, she wore light make-up and her accessories were made out of jewels shaped like the planetary symbols and their respective colors. It was the perfect dress for a special night. The days that Darien had planned for us seemed so perfect. She was lost in thought thinking about it and of course, Darien. All of a sudden, the phone rang, startling me out of my thoughts. It was the doctor from Manhattan International Hospital. Darien was there, hurt in an accident.

Well? Like it hate it? Please review and tell me what u think. All flames will be used to roast Danny Kandarian.


	2. Accident

I know its kinda weird coming up with the next chapter so soon, but I was feeling bored. Anyways, I'm still begging u all to PPPPPPPWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ! R/R!!!!!  
  
In Serenity's P.O.V.. (STILL) I was rushing to the hospital. My good friend, Amy, had informed me that Endymion had been involved in a car accident. Fortunately, the injuries were not serious. Anyways, he only had a few cuts and bruises, and a broken arm. He still made it to the date, though, but with the cast for his arm on. His cuts and bruises were not obvious when he had his tuxedo on though, and we still had a good date and night together in his apartment. (Please DO NOT THINK WE DID ANYTHING NAUGHTY!)  
  
In Endymion's P.O.V.... I woke up in my bed on the following day, with Serenity in my arms. We both had already packed for the Valentine Cruise, thank goodness, 'cause we were to leave in a few hours. Serenity woke up and prepared breakfast while I took a shower and dressed. Then she took a shower and got dressed. She looked at her watch and said," 3 more hours, honey." I nodded and then She asked a question. "Do you like Beryl?" "No, I think she's horrible." I responded truthfully. I decided I would ask the question TONIGHT.NOTHING, NOTHING would prevent me. I vowed silently.  
  
In Serenity's P.O.V... I looked up and noticed a dartboard stuck to the wall. It had a picture of Beryl stuck onto it. Good way to practice my aiming, I thought with a grin. I picked up a red dart that lay on the floor. I aimed it on Beryl's nose and shot it right on target. I smiled and then told Endymion that I loved him. He replied, "I love you too, sweetheart." I looked at my watch again. We only had an hour and a half left,and we were supposed to be there half an hour ago. Endymion and I grabbed our luggage. I drove us to the dock and ran as fast as we could to The St. Valentine's boat. I know, it's short again, isn't it? I love it. Again, Pweez! R/R!!! And remember, this is co-written by both juanamaria13gorgeous and sailorserenitymoon. (Us) 


	3. Shock

With Serena:

She had finished unpacking her belongings a while ago. She now leaned out of her balcony, dressed in a simple but elegant white sundress. Her hair was tied in a loose braid, and she wore soft white velvet shoes. She thought back to last night and sighed. Darien had seemed preoccupied with something last night and he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him. He had shrugged off her questions, saying it was nothing. She thought for a few minutes and making a decision, she walked down the corridor to Darien's room, and opened the door. What she saw made her hand fly to her mouth and tears stream from her eyes.

With Darien, a few minutes before Serena came in:

'Well so much for proposing.' Darien thought glumly. He fingered the velvet box in his pocket. He was in his room on board the cruise ship. They had gotten there a bit early, so as to be able to unpack before the ship took off. He was dressed in a loose, unbuttoned white shirt and tight black leather pants. He flopped down on his bed, being careful not to land on his injured arm. He had been to chicken to propose and had mentally blamed it on the fact he had been in a car accident that night. He had been a coward. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! The door's open." He called, expecting it to be Serena. The door creaked open slowly. He sat up and his eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry the chapters are so short. In answer to Anhthy's review I edited the first chapter, but left the second chapter alone. That's why the names' are different. Thanks to all of my reviewers for actually reading this. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future.

Notes:

"......" means speaking.

'**_Serena's thoughts'_**

'_Darien's thoughts'_

**With Darien, a few minutes before Serena came in: continued**

Darien shot up out of bed and his eyes widened.

"BERYL???!!!YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!"

"Did you really believe I was dead sweetheart?" She purred, making her way towards him in what she thought to be a seductive walk, a walk which Darien thought was stupid.

She stepped towards him, and out of nervousness, he stepped backwards. His thigh hit the edge of the bed causing him to fall on the bed, with Beryl on top of him, her face near his. This was how Serena found them.

**With Serena, after she entered:**

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Oh Darien, how COULD you?!!!" She yelled and ran down the corridor, tears streaming from her eyes.

'**_How could he do this to me? Betray me? I thought he loved me! But I was wrong...So very, very wrong. I guess I'm still the naïve little girl I used to be..."_**

She ran blindly down the corridor. She didn't know here she was headed, and she didn't care. Anywhere was better than the place she had left behind.

**Back to Darien:**

He pushed Beryl off him in disgust.

"If you think I loved you, you were sorely mistaken. You're nothing but a cheating whore. Now get out of my room Beryl. He pushed her out and locked the door, running after the most important person in his life. He prayed that she would believe him, that Beryl had come to his room, and he hadn't invited her.


End file.
